Die Tränen eines Engels
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Meine zweite Songfic! *freu* Dieses Mal ist es das Lied "Out of the Dark" von Falco. Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen!


_**Die **__**Tränen eines Engels**_

**Liebe über den Tod hinaus**

Wie ihr vielleicht schon gesehen habt, ist das meine zweite Songfic. Dieses Mal habe ich mir ein trauriges Lied ausgesucht, das relativ alt, aber recht bekannt ist (denke ich mal). Es handelt sich dabei um "Out of the Dark" von Falco (.com/watch?v=ybBc6bmger8). Ich glaube, dass so ziemlich jeder von euch dieses Lied kennt, nicht?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Die **__**Tränen eines Engels**_

**Liebe über den Tod hinaus**

Es hätte so schön werden können.

Kraftlos prallte Shinichi an die Wand und rutschte an ihr hinunter. Seine Freundin Ran hielt er fest in den Armen.

Sie war tot.

Sie war für ihn gestorben, sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Sie hatte ihn verlassen...

Dabei hätte alles so schön werden können.

Geplant war ein romantischer Abendspaziergang, es war Rans Wunsch gewesen. Sie hatte mit Shinichi reden wollen, und ihn um Hilfe bitten wollen. Seit Tagen hatte sie sich beobachtet gefühlt, verfolgt und bedroht. Seit Tagen hatte sie vor Angst nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Das wusste Shinichi, und er hatte seine Hilfe angeboten. Mit Stalkern war schliesslich nicht zu spassen. Seine Hilfe hatte Ran jetzt endlich in Anspruch nehmen wollen.

Hilfe, die jetzt aber zu spät kam...

Jedes Mal, wenn Shinichi die Augen schloss, sah er den fremden, jungen Mann vor sich stehen, der wie aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Ran wusste sofort, dass es der Stalker war, der sie bedrohte. Er zielte mit einer Pistole auf ihn.

'Du bist zu gut für sie!', hatte er gerufen. 'Sie gehört mir! Stirb!'

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

In dem Moment, in dem der Fremde abdrückte, stellte sich Ran schützend vor ihren Freund.

Als Shinichi wieder realisierte hatte, was passiert war, war der Fremde verschwunden. In seinen Armen lag eine schwer verletzte Ran, die verzweifelt versuchte, Blickkontakt zu ihm herzustellen.

'Bitte lebe... für uns... Shinichi...'

Das waren ihre letzte Worte gewesen. Ran hatte geweint, bevor sie in seinen Armen starb. Es waren die Tränen eines Engels. Ein Engel, der jetzt in den Himmel zurückkehren würde...

Es begann zu regnen. Schwer fielen die Wassertropfen auf Ran und spülten ihr Blut fort.

In Sekundenschnelle war Shinichi patschnass, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Regen war seine kleinste Sorge.

Am liebsten würde er Rans Mörder verfolgen und töten, ihm dieselben Schmerzen zufügen, die er auch ihr zugefügt hatte. Er wollte ihn so leiden lassen, wie er Ran hatte leiden lassen, bevor sie endlich sterben konnte.

Aber selbst wenn er das tun würde, würde es ihm nicht helfen. Denn all das brachte Ran auch nicht wieder zurück...

Eine Leere ergriff von ihm Besitz. Shinichi spürte die Kälte, die durch seinen Körper kroch und seine Atmung fast lähmte.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf. Halb auf seinem Schoss, aber immer noch in seinen Armen, lag Ran. Die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minuten kehrten wieder mit voller Wucht in sein Bewusstsein zurück, er wünschte sich, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Warum konnte man das Geschehene nicht wieder rückgängig machen? Warum? Dann wäre alles viel besser... Sie hätten einen anderen Weg genommen, hätten sich vielleicht gar nicht vor die Tür begeben... Und er hätte Ran retten können... Sie wäre noch am Leben...

Plötzlich erinnerte Shinichi sich an ein Lied, das er vor Monaten mal irgendwo gehört, den Inhalt aber nicht richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte die Informationen damals gespeichert und weggeschlossen, doch jetzt gab es sie wieder frei.

Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

_Ich krieg von dir niemals genug,_

_du bist in jedem Atemzug._

_Alles dreht sich nur um dich._

_Warum ausgerechnet ich?_

'Warum hast du mich ausgewählt?', hatte Ran ihn oft gefragt. Warum ausgerechnet sie, eine einfache Orchidee inmitten eines Meeres aus Rosen? Shinichi hätte eine wunderschöne Rose haben können, das war ihnen beiden klar gewesen. Er hätte alles haben können - wenn er nur gewollt hätte. Aber das hatte er nicht. Er hatte sich für eine Orchidee entschieden. Eine wunderschöne Blume, die die Rosen vielleicht nicht in der Schönheit übertreffen konnte - aber dafür eindeutig im Herzen.

Shinichis Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen.

Er hatte geschworen, immer und überall auf Ran aufzupassen, sie nie einer Gefahr auszusetzen. Das hatte er ihr hoch und heilig versprochen. Aber jetzt... war sie tot...

Und nichts würde mehr so sein, wie es früher einmal war.

Warum musste ausgerechnet sie sterben? Warum hatte sie sich für ihn geopfert? Warum sie? Warum nicht er?

_Zähl die Stunden,_

_die Sekunden,_

_doch die Zeit scheint still zu stehn._

_Hab mich geschunden,_

_gewunden,_

_lass mich gehn._

Sein Verstand sagte Shinichi, dass er gehen sollte, dass er die Polizei holen sollte... Doch er konnte nicht weg, seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Er konnte Ran nicht alleine hier in der Seitenstrasse liegen lassen. Er konnte nicht anders, er musste bei ihr bleiben... Jetzt.

Und für immer.

_Was willst du noch?_

_Willst du meine Tage zähl__'n?_

_Warum musst du mich_

_mit meiner Sehnsucht quäl__'n?_

_Deine Hölle_

_brennt in mir._

_Du bist mein Überlebenseli__xier._

_Ich bin zerrissen._

_Wann kommst du meine Wunden küssen?_

Es war aussichtslos.

Ein Schluchzen schüttelte Shinichis durchnässten Körper, immer noch rannen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles wirklich passiert war. Machtlosigkeit überfiel ihn, er fühlte sich hilflos. Er war seinen schlimmsten Ängsten und Befürchtungen ausgeliefert. Warum musste sie sterben?

Ran war die Hoffnung und das Licht in dieser kalten Welt. Sie war die Hoffnung, die gestorben war. Sie war das Licht, das erloschen war...

Auch wenn Shinichi es nie wahrhaben wollte, es nie glauben wollte. Die Ereignisse von vorhin belehrten ihn eines Besseren. _Auch Engel hatten Feinde..._

Sanft strich er Ran eine nasse Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

Sie war immer sein rettender Engel gewesen. Sein Engel in der Not, seine Verbindung zur Welt der Lebenden. Ran war seine Rettung, seine Hoffnung, sein Leben. Immer.

Aber jetzt war das vorbei. Es war Vergangenheit.

Weil er nicht schnell genug war. Shinichi schrie auf.

"Ran, es tut mir so leid!"

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_Into the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and close my eyes... close my eyes..._

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and you rest your tears... your tears..._

_To the light, to the light, to the light, to the light, to the light..._

Shinichis Blick fiel auf die Pistole, die der Mörder zurückgelassen hatte. Sie lag gerade mal eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. Sein Blick blieb am Gegenstand kleben, seine Gedanken fixierten sich auf ihn. Shinichi dachte nach, dann betrachtete er Rans kalkweisses Gesicht und ihren schlanken, leblosen Körper. Sein Entschluss stand fest.

Shinichi gab auf.

_Ich bin bereit,_

_denn es ist Zeit_

_für unsern Pakt über die Ewigkeit._

_Du bist schon da, ganz nah._

_Ich kann dich spüren,_

_lass mich verführen,_

_lass mich entführen,_

_heute Nacht zum letzten Mal_

_neben deiner Macht._

Shinichi wusste, dass er mit seiner Tat eine Menge Tränen und Trauer hervorrufen würde. Seine Eltern würden nicht wollen, dass er das tat. Seine wenigen Freunde würden nicht wollen, dass er das tat_. __Ran würde nicht wollen, dass er das tat..._

Doch es war ihm egal. In diesem Augenblick war ihm alles egal. Er wollte bei ihr sein.

_Reich mir die Hand,_

_mein Leben,_

_nenn mir den Preis._

_Ich schenk dir gestern, heut und morgen,_

_dann schlie__sst sich der Kreis._

Shinichi wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie früher. Er wollte Rans Lächeln wieder sehen, ihr wieder in die wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen können. Wieder ihr Lachen hören können. Ihre zarten Berührungen, ihre Lippen auf den seinen...

Das Leben ging weiter, so als ob es niemals enden würde. Aber wie sollte er ohne sie weitermachen können? Warum konnte er nicht dort sein wo sie war?

Shinichis Griff um die kalte Waffe wurde fester, entschlossener.

Für ihn gab es keine Rettung mehr.

Ein letztes Mal drückte er ihren leblosen Körper an sich. Ein letztes Mal legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Ein letztes Mal strich er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach.

Dann setzte Shinichi sich die Pistole an die Brust. Seine Hand, mit der er die Waffe hielt, war ruhig, sein ganzer Körper war ruhig. Er zitterte nicht, obwohl sich sein ganzer Körper gegen das Vorhaben sträubte.

Doch es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ohne Ran war alles sinnlos. Ohne sie war alles hoffnungslos. Einfach alles.

_Kein Weg zurück._

_Das wei__sse Licht kommt näher,_

_Stück für Stück._

_Will mich ergeben._

_Muss ich de__nn sterben..._

_um zu leben?_

Shinichi musste nicht darüber nachdenken, die Antwort war klar.

Ja.

Er drückte ab.

Der stechende Schmerz raubte ihm den Atem, sein Körper krümmte sich zusammen. Er hatte nicht richtig getroffen...! Warum musste er immer noch leiden? _Warum?_

Shinichi schrie auf.

Er wand sich unter seinen Schmerzen, er wollte endlich sterben. Er wollte endlich bei Ran sein!

Plötzlich spürte er, wie die Schmerzen langsam nachliessen. Er spürte, wie seine Kräfte langsam nachliessen...

Er spürte, wie er... starb...

'Vorbei...', dachte Shinichi und sank dann in sich zusammen. 'Endlich vorbei...'

_Out of the dark! _

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark... _

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt: _

_Into the light! _

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and close my eyes... close my eyes..._

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and you rest your tears... your tears..._

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

Weisses, warmes Licht umgab ihn. Shinichi verspürte keine Schmerzen, keine Angst, keine Tränen. Ihm ging es gut. War er im Krankenhaus? Wurde er etwa gerettet? War er etwa noch am Leben?

_Nein._

"Du bist ein Dummkopf. Warum hast du das getan?"

Erschrocken drehte Shinichi sich um und blickte sofort in das Gesicht eines Engels. Er erstarrte.

Ran stand vor ihm und sah ihn erleichtert, aber auch vorwurfsvoll an.

"Du hättest doch leben sollen... Für uns."

"Ich konnte nicht", brach es aus Shinichi aus. Überwältigt von den verschiedensten Gefühlen fiel er auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. "Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben, das weisst du doch. Der Schmerz über deinen Tod hätte mich früher oder später zugrunde gerichtet. Ich brauche dich. Bitte, Ran, ich..."

Er brach ab.

"Schon gut, Shinichi. Ich verzeihe dir."

Ihre Stimme war tröstend, auf der Stelle ging es ihm etwas besser.

Ran kniete sich langsam vor ihn hin. Sanft zog sie Shinichi zu sich, nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. Sie drückte ihn an sich, ihr Mund war ganz dicht an seinem Ohr.

"Es ist vorbei, Shinichi. Es ist vorbei... Wir sind wieder zusammen..."

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and close my eyes... close my eyes..._

_Out of the dark!_

_Out of the dark, of the dark, of the dark..._

_Hörst du die Stimme, die dir sagt:_

_Into the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light..._

_I give up and you rest your tears..._

_To the light!_

_To the light, to the light, to the light, to the light..._

Ran hatte es schon immer gewusst. Sie, die für Shinichi die Wiedergeburt eines Engels war, war seine Rettung. Ein Engel in der Not. Sie war sein Leben.

Gewesen.

Dass Shinichi den Freitod gewählt hatte, bedauerte sie zwar, immerhin hatten seine Eltern damit ihren Sohn verloren. Doch wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es das einzige, was für Shinichi logisch gewesen war und Sinn ergeben hatte.

Die Kugel, die ihr das Leben genommen hatte, hatte sie beide getrennt. Doch Shinichis Freitod hatte sie wieder vereint. Das war für Ran Beweis genug. Es war der Beweis seiner grenzenlosen Liebe zu ihr. Der Beweis seiner ewigen Liebe.

Denn ihre Liebe ging tatsächlich über den Tod hinaus...

Owari

---

Für die Zartbesaiteten unter euch: Wenn Interesse an einer Zwillings-OS besteht (ähnlich wie "Gedruckte Worte, tödliche Lügen" bzw. "Geschriebene Worte, liebevolle Widmung" oder "Blutbefleckte" bzw. "Weisse Engelsflügel"), kann ich das auch hier machen. Falls es gewünscht ist, natürlich. ^^

Wenn dem so ist, wisst ihr ja, wo ihr mich findet. Ihr müsst dann aber noch etwas darauf warten, denn über Weihnachten/Neujahr ist es immer so stressig. Nicht nur für FF-Schreiber wie mich. ^^'


End file.
